La aventura inicia de nuevo
by ayumiku 24
Summary: El viaje acabó y los Mugiwaras cumplieron sus sueños, con su nombre resonando en cada esquina del mundo. Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, al llegar a Raftel descubriran que el One Piece no era un tesoro, era algo mas valioso. Una oportunidad, la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, de volver a estar con aquellas personas valiosas. ¿Si pudieras volver al pasado que cambiarias?
1. chapter 1

**Hola a todos, esta es una pequeña idea que lleva dando vueltas en mi cabeza toda la semana así que decidí plasmarla, si se que aquellos que leen mis demás historias se preguntan para cuando actualizare, bueno lo siento aun estan en proceso.** **Así que como disculpa les traigo esto.**

 **En fin espero la disfruten, a leer.**

 **ONE PIECE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

 **SOLO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA SALIDA DE MI NO SANA MENTE.**

 **ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO, HECHO SOLO Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE PRA ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

 **CHICOS Y CHICAS NO AL PLAGIO.**

 **ASI QUE NADA DE TRATAR DE PUBLICAR ESTO EN OTRA PARTE.**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Deseo._**

 ** _"El viaje es mejor que la llegada..."_**

 _Raftel._

 _Nuevo Mundo._

 _Fin de la Gran Linea._

No era diferente, en verdad era bastante similar a algunas de las islas que habian recorrido, quizás la única diferencia era que esta era la última.

Si, eso hacia la diferencia.

La arena de la orilla donde atracaron al Sunny era de un blanco plomizo que contrastaba fuertemente con el verde intenso de la selva en ella, el océano que la rodeaba de un verde agua tan claro que permitia ver los peces del mismo.

El primero en bajar del barco fue un joven de cabellos negros y cuerpo atlético, era extraño verlo sin su sombrero, pero una promesa era una promesa.

Aquel sombrero de paja debia regresar a su dueño, aun recordaba verlo moverse con el viento sobre la cruz de madera enterrada en la fria tierra.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el panorama frente a el, la selva estaba tan llena de vida y tranquila a la vez, con un gesto de su mano los demás miembros bajaron y se situaron a su lado.

Sin decir una palabra el comenzó a caminar con la intención de adentrarse en aquel lugar, seguido de un Gyojin y un chico de nariz larga situados justamente a sus espaldas, tras ellos los demas y cerrando la formación un espadachin y un cocinero, aquellos que se encargarian de protegerlos en caso de un ataque por la espalda, como las veces pasadas.

Sus sentidos estaban alertas y sus manos firmemente en sus armas.

Una extraña ave comenzo a graznar y el pelinegro se detuvo y clavo sus ojos en ella.

\- ¿Luffy...? - Susurro con duda suavemente una pelinaranja.

El chico no respondio y escucho mas graznidos del ave.

-Por aqui- dijo el simplemente mientras giraba abruptamente en otra dirección, sin discutir lo siguieron, pues habían aprendido a confiar en los instintos de su capitán.

Continuaron durante aproximadamente 2 horas más, poco a poco el cielo empezo a teñirse de un suave naranja, dando indicios de que la noche caería pronto.

El pequeño reno saco de la mochila que cargaba unos cuantos sándwiches que rápidamente distribuyó a los miembros de su equipo.

Llegaron a un claro en el cual no había absolutamente nada de vegetación, sólo aquella arena que encontraron en la orilla. Era un lugar enorme y justamente en el centro habían unas antiguas ruinas.

-Robin, Zoro.- Dijo Luffy.

Una joven pelinegra de piel apiñonada se separó del grupo y sacando un libro de su bolsa se acercó a las ruinas, a su lado iba el espadachín de cabellos verdes con la mano descansando suavemente sobre sus katanas.

Un rapido vistazo a las inscripciones de la entrada y ella asintio para si misma.

\- Esta bien- dijo de pronto- es seguro, no hay nadie aquí más que nosotros.

Segundos después la tensión en el grupo desapareció pero no su sentido de alerta.

\- ¿Qué es este sitio Robin?- Pregunto el capitán con curiosidad y ella lo miro.

-Restos de una antigua civilización, demasiado antigua. Este lugar es lo que queda de lo que en un tiempo fue un templo.

-¿Templo?

-Sí, aquí mostraban sus respetos y rendían ofrenda a un antiguo dios.

\- ¿Qué dios?- Pregunto el chico de nariz larga.

-No lo dice- respondió mientras sus ojos regresaban a las ruinas y estos se estrechaban cautelosamente.- Pero tengo un extraño presentimiento.

Al oir esto los demas mugiwaras intercambiaron miradas de alarma, la última vez que escucharon a su compañera decir eso, habian terminado en medio de una guerra entre dos younkos.

\- ¿Es... Estas segura Robin?- Interrogo con temor un esqueleto parlante que portaba una guitarra.

-Sí, no se como explicarlo.

-Yo también lo siento.- Exclamó de repente el pequeño reno atrayendo las miradas .- No es un presentimiento como el de Robin, pero se siente en el ambiente. Hay algo diferente, no se como explicarlo.

Inconscientemente la joven pelinaranja se acerco al cocinero y con su mano aferró suavemente la manga de su saco, obligando al chico a clavar sus ojos en ella y que este posara suavemente su brazo derecho en sus hombros.

-Luffy- hablo el- tu decides.

El chico los miro a cada uno, notando una pizca de preocupación en los ojos de la mayoría, pero también un ligero flashazo de ansia de aventura.

-Prometimos que recorreriamos cada isla en nuestro camino, pero...

-Esta bien.- Lo interrumpió el gyojin- si quieres entrar adelante, a estas alturas nada más puede sorprendernos.

-Que es lo peor que puede pasar- exclamó su primer oficial.

El sonrio.

Una gran sonrisa cruzo su rostro, confiaba en ellos, siempre lo habia hecho y siempre lo haria, se giró a la arqueóloga y tras un cabeceo ella también sonrio, y con su palma empujo una piedra que se hallaba bajo las extrañas escrituras.

Un sonido seco y una gran piedra de más de tres metros de alto se movio y cayó con un sonido sordo al suelo.

El espadachin se adelantó a la morena y sujetando suave pero firmemente su codo la detuvo, ella lo miro pero asintió.

Sin dudar un segundo cruzo el umbral, pero no avanzo mucho cuando alzando su brazo nuevamente impidió la marcha de los demás que venian tras el.

Una luz iluminó de repente el camino, acabando con aquella densa oscuridad.

Todos giraron y vieron que esta procedía del último de ellos, del extraño chico cyborg.

-Gracias Franky- exclamó su capitán que venía detrás del espadachin.

Frente a ellos se alzaba un largo pasillo al que no le podian ver fin, este no seguia de manera recta como creyeron , sino que bajaba adentrándose en la tierra, en el suelo vieron la razón de que el espadachin los detuviera, casi al ras estaba un delgado y casi imperceptible hilo blanco, siguieron la trayectoria de este y lo vieron sostener una pesada y oxidada cuchilla, que se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre ellos.

-Vamos Zoro- presiono Luffy con una tono de impaciencia en su voz.

El peliverde gruñó pero obedeció, camino lentamente, con sus sentidos más agudizados expandiendo su haki en los alrededores para detectar cualquier rastro de alguna trampa.

Tal como habían dicho Robin y Chopper, había algo extraño en aquel lugar, estaban solos sí.

Pero esa sensación de intensa tranquilidad era casi asfixiante.

Continuaron un rato más, con Zoro evitando que alguna que otra trampa se activará y con Luffy desviando las que si se alcanzaron a activar.

El camino concluyo cuando frente a ellos se alzaba un marco de piedra, con intrincados relieves grabados en el.

-La habitación de purificación- tradujo Robin.

Al cruzar el marco encontraron una pequeña laguna de aguas cristalinas que emitia un pequeño brillo, en el extremo opuesto a ellos había un altar labrado en piedra en el cual en la cima lo que habia sido anteriormente una figura, quizás el dios que la morena menciono.

De este brotaba un pequeño riachuelo que aparentemente era el que mantenía la laguna llena.

Sin tacto alguno Luffy se acerco a la laguna y metio ambas manos, acto seguido ahueco sus palmas llenandolas y lanzo un chorro de agua hacia arriba mientras lanzaba un grito de júbilo.

\- ¡Idiota!- Exclamó la pelinaranja mientras estrellaba su puño en su cabeza con fuerza. - ¡Es un lugar sagrado! ¡No hagas eso!

-Si Luffy- exclamó Robin- podrías molestar a los espíritus o incluso al Dios que se adoraba en este lugar. Y podríamos quedar malditos.

\- ¡No digas eso Robin!- Exclamaron a la vez el pequeño reno, el chico de nariz larga y el esqueleto.- ¡Suena aterrador!

-Pero eso no lo hace menos cierto.

Fue sólo un segundo, un segundo en el que lo sintieron, una presencia inundó el lugar.

Zoro y Sanji inmediatamente miraron a su capitán el cual estaba riendo estridentemente, pero por la ligera tensión en sus hombros notaron que estaba en guardia.

Sabían que no eran los únicos que lo habían detectado pero por seguridad los demás fingian no haberlo hecho.

En medio de la laguna, pequeñas ondas comenzaron a formarse y de manera inmediata toda la tripulación se agrupo entorno a su capitán y prácticamente lo arrastraron lejos de la orilla.

De golpe una esfera luminosa salto del interior del agua y se quedo flotando sobre ella.

Ninguno movio un músculo, solo la observaron fijamente, esperando algo, cualquier cosa.

De la misma manera repentina en que apareció, la esfera reventó en una lluvia de luces multicolores, quedando en su lugar una diminuta figura de aspecto frágil y con la apariencia de un infante.

Vestia una especie de camison oscuro que contrastaba fuertemente con su blanquecina piel, sus cabellos grises y sus ojos de igual tono cuál mercurio líquido.

Este ser los miraba atentamente y con su mano cubrio su boca en un vago intento de detener las carcajadas que brotaban.

\- ¡Qué divertidos son!- Exclamó con una delicada voz de soprano dejandolos anonados.- Hace mucho que nadie venía aquí, ni mucho menos me hacía reír asi.

Luffy ladeo la cabeza confuso, no entendía exactamente que habia de divertido, usualmente las cosas en su tripulación siempre eran asi.

\- ¿Tú quién eres?- Pregunto sin tacto ganando miradas de reproche del cocinero por sus modales.

La pequeña figura dejó de reir abruptamente y lo miro analizandolo, y Luffy tuvo la extraña sensación de que habia sido observando con más intensidad que en toda su vida.

-Es extraño - dijo aquel ser mientras aun flotando se acercaba al Mugiwara quedando a unos centímetros de su rostro.

La tensión regresó al grupo, y ya sin disimular todos se colocaron en guardia.

-Tu alma es una de las más puras de este mundo, pero...- alzo su mano y la poso dulcemente en su mejilla.- También es una de las que más ha sufrido.

Al oir esto el rostro del chico se ensombrecio.

-Siempre corriendo hacia delante, atravesando de frente cada obstáculo y siempre saliendo victorioso. Cumpliste tu sueño, y te aseguraste que aquellos que siempre te han respaldado los cumplieran también.

\- ¿Quién eres?- Repitió el.

-Un gran sueño, pero a un precio muy alto joven capitán. En el trayecto perdiste a tu familia, amigos e incluso un amor y aún así nunca te detuviste. Continuaste hasta el final y ahora estas aquí con la frente en alto.

La pequeña figura se alejó del pelinegro y se quedó flotando despreocupadamente frente a ellos, pasando frente a cada uno mirandolos de arriba a abajo.

-Tienen mi gratitud piratas.

\- ¿Porqué?- Pregunto Jimbei, el único que pudo hablar después de la impresión.

La criatura lo miro y le sonrio tiernamente.

-Por mostrarme que en este mundo aún hay personas con corazones puros.

Los Mugiwaras la miraron estupefactos, aquel ser salido de quien sabe donde era algo extraño, las cosas que decía, era como si los conociera, además lo que dijo acerca de Luffy de un amor...

Eso nadie fuera de ellos lo sabía, ni siquiera la implicada.

-Robin y sus presentimientos.-Fue el pensamiento general.

Miraron con duda al ser pues ahora este estaba en posición de loto, con una expresión de profunda meditación.

Pero flotando de cabeza, con sus largos cabellos casi rozando el agua.

\- Como muestra de mi agradecimiento les daré un regalo.

-¿Regalo?

-Así es, podrán regresar e iniciar de nuevo. El punto de partida lo determinará el destino, pero de ustedes dependera si retomarán el mismo camino. Una decisión, una acción e incluso una palabra provocarán grandes cambios. Aunque su regreso en si sera el inicio de todo y las cosas actuarán en consecuencia.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto con duda Luffy, y la pequeña criatura inmediatamente apareció frente a el de nuevo.

\- ¿Nunca has querido cambiar algo? ¿Haber deseado tanto ver a alguien que ya no esta a tú lado? ¿Haber salvado a alguien?

El pelinegro clavo su mirada en el suelo, y una serie de rostros pasaron por su mente, entre ellos el de Ace, su abuelo y muchos más .

-Sí- respondió firmemente- pero son cosas que no pueden cambiarse, es parte de la vida. Nada es eterno, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Y si la hubiera?

-Imposible- exclamó incredula Nami a través de las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los demás.- Eso no es posible.

-Lo que tu ofreces es sólo un sueño, algo fuera de la capacidad humana- respondió esta vez Zoro.

-Joven espadachin, tu mismo has enfrentado cientos de oponentes, con nada más que tus katanas y determinación. Has enfrentado la muerte y aún así te has levantado y salido ganador. Eso mismo es lo que ha sobrepasado tus capacidades humanas. Y el hecho de que uno de tus compañeros sea un esqueleto es otra prueba.

Ante esto nadie dijo nada más, pues sabian que tenia razón.

-Aunque solo tu joven capitán podras conservar tus recuerdos- exclamó.

\- ¿Entonces es posible?- Pregunto con esperanza Usopp.

-Asi es. Me gustaría que todos conserven los recuerdos de esta vida, pero me temo que el enviarlos a todos y conservar la memoria de uno es todo lo que puedo hacer. Pero si desean en verdad recordar hay un camino.

\- ¿Qué hay que hacer?- Interrogo Brook que de todos era uno de los cuales estaba más cómodo con la idea.

-Sacrificio.- Respondió y todos quedaron en shock.- No me refiero a uno humano.

Se apresuró a tranquilizarlos bajo la mirada fulminante de Luffy.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Uno de ustedes debera sacrificiar su objeto más preciado, eso servira.

¿Lo más preciado? Pensaron confusos mientras se miraban unos a otros.

Nami y Sanji se escogieron de hombros, ella porque no tenía objetos preciados. Sanji, su hermana y sus amigos eran lo más valioso para ella. Y Sanji porque para el Nami era lo más preciado obviamente junto con sus amigos.

Ninguno tenia objetos, para ellos lo valioso eran personas, aquellos con los que habian formado fuertes lazos, aquellos que eran su familia.

Todos excepto una morena que sin dudar se acerco al pequeño ser.

\- ¿Cualquier objeto? - Pregunto y el ser asintió. -Entonces esto servira.

Todos clavaron la mirada en ella, no, en lo que sostenía en su mano.

-Robin..- Susurro incredula su amiga.

-Esta bien, es por una buena causa- la interrumpió y sus ojos se clavaron en cierto espadachin. -¿ Lo entiendes verdad Zoro?

El, la miro y lentamente se acerco a ella.

\- ¿Estas segura?

-Si.

Las miradas de ambos se clavaron en lo que se hallaba en la palma de ella, era una argolla sencilla igual a la que el llevaba junto con un anillo que tenia un diamante negro en forma de rombo.

Aquello era muy valioso para ambos, pues representaba su amor.

A ojos del mundo su relación era extraña, empezando porque ella era mayor, además no había palabras de amor, ni gestos amorosos, ni siquiera habían existido declaraciones, nada de eso.

Pero ambos eran felices, no necesitaban nada de eso, se querian y punto.

Aquellas sencillas piezas de joyería las habia mandado a hacer el, después de que en una borrachera habia admitido sus sentimientos.

Luego de cumplir su sueño habia pedido que fundieran aquella katana de Kuina.

Aquella arma paso de ser una promesa de el a su difunta amiga a convertirse en el lazo de ellos.

A su alrededor lo demás Mugiwaras los veian dudosos, pero ellos sabían que aquello no era decisión de ellos.

Zoro se quito también su anillo y lo depositó en las manos de Robin, ambos se giraron y con una fiera determinación se las dieron al ser.

-Cumple tu palabra- amenazó el espadachin.

-Siempre.

Acto seguido apretó fuertemente con sus manos los anillos y estos se volvieron polvillo celeste.

La criatura se elevo un poco más por encima de ellos y con voz solemne hablo.

-Su destino han elegido, aquí comienza su viaje.

Soplo suavemente el polvo sobre ellos y sorprendentemente este los envolvio hasta cubrirlos por completo, por inercia todos cerraron los ojos y sin más todo a su alrededor se oscurecio.

-Buena suerte jóvenes piratas, la necesitaran- susurro a la nada y de un brinco se lanzo a la laguna donde también desapareció.

 **Ok aquí termina este primer capítulo, en verdad espero les haya gustado.** **No doy fecha de actualización porque no estoy segura para cuando, pero alegrense tengo casi la mitad del segundo capítulo.** **Bueno hasta la próxima y no olviden comentar, que me hara. muy feliz.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola, buenos días, tardes o noches; dependiendo de la hora a la que estén leyendo.**

 **Después de un largo tiempo muy largo por cierto, les traigo un nuevo capítulo y les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza.**

 **Como saben estoy en un enorme bloqueo de escritora, motivo por el cual estoy tardando demasiado en actualizar.**

 **Pero no se preocupen todas las historias que tengo publicadas las termino por que las termino.**

 **En fin los dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Escena 1: La navegante y el cocinero.**

 _ **"Hay muros que no se pueden romper con puro poder, pero este es un poder que puede romper esos muros.**_

 _ **Es el poder de los sentimientos."**_

 _ **Mavis.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail.**_

Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, y cuando se atrevió a abrirlos, solo pudo distinguir una vorágine de colores y formas amorfas.

Luego vino la sensación de caer de una gran altura, y finalmente como se estrellaba contra algo suave.

Con temor volvió a abrir sus ojos solo para verse en una cama, con lentitud se levanto botando al suelo las mantas, un frío caló sus huesos cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo.

Sin perder más el tiempo se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y usándola como espejo pudo verse así misma.

Su cuerpo ya no era delgado y curvilíneo, ahora era pequeño y menudo, sus cabellos antes largos ahora eran cortos, rozando suavemente sus hombros.

Paso una mano a través de ellos y suspiro, era una niña de nuevo.

-Al menos funciono.- Se consoló así misma.

Entonces como si un rayo la golpeara recordó algo importante.

Corrió de regresó a la habitación, y con el corazón acelerado abrió la puerta nuevamente, y entonces pudo verlo.

Traicioneras lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, y de pronto se encontró sollozando desconsoladamente.

Lloró hasta que se obligó a dejar de hacerlo, entonces su mente comenzó a pensar, le habían dado una nueva oportunidad, tenía mucho que hacer.

Miro a su alrededor hasta que hallo un viejo baúl, lo abrió y vacío su contenido en el suelo, en su mayoría juguetes y cachivaches, con dificultad lo arrastro a la puerta, en su camino tomó una pala y la metió en el baúl.

Cuando estuvo donde quería, sacó la pala y comenzó a cavar.

\- ¿Nami?- Susurro insegura una voz. -¿Qué haces?

La pequeña pelinaranja continuo cavando unos minutos más, antes de responder.

-Nojiko. Bellemere es nuestra mamá, ¿verdad?

-Si- respondió algo sorprendida de que su pequeña hermana dijera aquello cuando horas antes le había gritado a Bellemere que no lo era.

-Entonces es nuestro deber protegerla como ella a nosotras, ¿verdad?- Volvió a preguntar mientras enterraba con más fuerza la pala.

-Si, pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que haces.

-Hay que protegerla- susurro para sí misma.

\- ¿Protegerla?- Pregunto sorprendida.- ¿De qué?

-No lo sé- mintió sin dejar de cavar- solo tuve un presentimiento.

Nojiko no dijo nada, sólo se quedó de pie ahí mirando a su hermana cavar en mitad de la madrugada.

De un brinco entro en el pequeño agujero que había hecho Nami y le arrebató la pala ganándose una mirada sorprendida.

-No lo estás haciendo bien, yo lo haré, tu ve y busca una cubeta para sacar la tierra.

La pelinaranja sonrió y tras darle un fuerte abrazo fue a buscar lo que le pidió.

Sin que ninguna lo supiera, a través de la ventana, escondida entre las cortinas Bellemere observó a sus dos hijas cavar hasta cerca de las 7 de la mañana, y meter con dificultad su viejo baúl.

Algo se traían esas dos, sólo esperaba que no se metieran en muchos problemas.

-oOoOoOo-

Un golpe.

Solo uno.

Certero y con la fuerza suficiente para lanzarlo fuera de su cama despertándolo en el acto.

Desde el suelo soltó un fuerte gemido por el impacto directo en su quijada.

Poniendo una mano sobre la cama se impulso hacia arriba sobó su rostro y con el velo del sueño aún en sus ojos miro fijamente al responsable.

Una gran sonrisa burlona y el puño aún en alto le mostraron al culpable.

-Sanji. - Dijo otra voz a sus espaldas haciendolo tensarse un instante al saber lo que vendría. -¡No te distraigas!

Y sin más una patada en su costado lo lanzó contra una pequeña mesa de noche destruyéndola en el acto.

Cerro los ojos fuertemente al sentir unas costillas rotas, había olvidado lo débil que era su cuerpo infantil.

Saltó alejándose al notar una tercera presencia, y evitando otra patada.

Rodó bajo la cama saliendo en el lado contrario y a su vez lanzando una barrida al primero que lo había golpeado.

Al ver esto los otros dos saltaron sobre el mientras el otro aún en el suelo miraba al techo sorprendido.

No por la fuerza del golpe, sino por el golpe en sí.

Izquierda.

Derecha.

Arriba.

Abajo.

Se movía lo mejor que podía esquivando los golpes o dando otros más.

Aunque el tener unas costillas fracturadas provocó que recibiera unos en el proceso.

Con la respiración agitada clavó la mirada en un viejo reloj, las 3 de la mañana.

Gruñó molesto, le hubiera gustado dormir un poco más; sus ojos se clavaron entonces en una pequeña figura femenina de cabello rosa que se hallaba oculta en el marco de una puerta.

Está le sostuvo la mirada un instante y durante un segundo vio la lástima en esos orbes para desaparecer y ser sustituida por una burlona.

Su cuerpo tal vez no tuviera la misma fuerza y resistencia que en el futuro pero su determinación y orgullo no dejaban que se rindiera.

Harto de aquel estúpido circo de 3 actos, se aproximó a un gran ventanal y corrió las cortinas sumiendo la habitación en una profunda oscuridad.

Se acercó al primero que lo golpeó con el sigilo de un felino, agachandose lo jalo de las piernas ocasionando que cayera con un golpe sordo al suelo y con un golpe en la nuca lo dejó inconsciente.

Se aproximó al segundo y se lanzó sobre su espalda, usando sus piernas lo apretó fuertemente en el cuello, lo suficiente para cortarle la respiración obligándolo a caer de rodillas para acto seguido caer inconsciente.

-Uno menos.- Susurro con la voz sin una pizca de emoción.

Instintivamente se agachó esquivando una patada y se giro en un instante dando otra barrida, pero su oponente salto evitándola lanzándole una serie de puñetazos que lo hizo retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared, se impulso en esta y lanzó su peso contra él.

Ambos cayeron en un enredo de cuerpos lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Salto hacia arriba para dejar caer todo su peso sobre sus manos ganando un grito de dolor de su oponente bajo el.

Sin detenerse le golpeó el rostro hasta que se notó que estaba inconsciente.

Se incorporó con la respiración agitada y tras correr las cortinas permitió que la luz de la luna inundara de nuevo la habitación.

Miró nuevamente a los tres con una mueca, a uno de ellos lo tomo de la camisa y lo lanzó al pasillo, a los otros dos los tomo de la pierna cada uno y de igual manera los lanzó al pasillo uno encima de otro.

Y dirigiéndose por primera vez a la pequeña niña de cabello rosa que miraba sorprendida a sus hermanos a sus pies.

-Haz que los lleven a la enfermería tardarán en despertar- exclamó el y ella dio un respingo sorprendida.

Sin más se adentró en su habitación y con un fuerte golpe le cerro la puerta en las narices.

Una mueca adorno su rostro al moverse pero sin dudar se lanzó a su cama y se arropo.

-Estúpidos hermanos. -Susurro en la oscuridad para acto seguido quedarse dormido.

-oOoOoOo-

Corría a más no poder sus pequeñas manos aferraban un bolso de lona café, en el que por una abertura se distinguía un brillo dorado, tras ella una gran multitud sostenía en alto sus armas listas para matarla en cuanto se detuviera.

-¡DETÉNGANLA!

Pero ella era más inteligente que ellos, además de que no estaba sola.

-Pssss. Nami- susurró una voz a su izquierda cuando ella giró abruptamente en una esquina- por aquí.

La pelinaranja sonrió inmensamente al ver el rostro de su hermana asomado desde un pequeño agujero del suelo, Nojiko levantó la serie de tablas unidas que formaban un escondite y sin pensar Nami saltó dentro provocando un fuerte tintineo al aterrizar, rápidamente la peliazul selló el hueco asegurando el no ser encontradas.

Ambas hermanas sonrieron cuando sintieron a los piratas sobre ellas desesperados por no hallar a la pequeña ladrona, con una seña Nojiko le indicó a Nami seguirla por los viejos túneles.

La primera vez que los encontraron supieron que ese sería la manera ideal de atravesar la aldea sin ser vistas, el robarle a todo aquel que anclase en Cocoyashi se había vuelto más fácil, Nami ignoraba porque no habían sido utilizados en su primera vida aunque supuso que algún aldeano aterrorizado había revelado su existencia a los Gyojin.

El suave olor a cítricos les indico que habían llegado a su destino, Nojiko trepó en un viejo cajón y alzó las tablas descubriendo el exterior, se impulsó en el mismo brincando hacia afuera para rápidamente ayudar a su hermana y tras asegurarse que Bellemere no estaba ambas jalaron la bolsa de lona y la lanzaron al baúl que estaba semi enterrado.

Nami se dejó caer al suelo respirando agitadamente mientras su hermana enterraba el dinero.

-Te dije que me esperarás- exclamo con reproche la peliazul mientras fulminaba a su hermana.

-No había tiempo, estaban apunto de irse- respondió rodando los ojos.

Nojiko le dio un golpe a su hermana en la cabeza con la pala.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡NO VUELVAS A HACERLO!

\- ¡ESO DOLIÓ!- Respondió Nami sobando su cabeza con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Nojiko entrecerró los ojos al ver el drama de su hermana.

-Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo.

-Eres cruel.

-Y tú idiota.

Ambas hermanas se miraron, para romper en carcajadas segundos después.

Nojiko sabía perfectamente porque hacían todo eso.

Obviamente fue difícil de creer al inicio, quien en su sano juicio creería eso de viajes en el tiempo aún siendo la niña que era le costaba creerlo.

 _-Es cierto, sino hacemos algo Bellemere morirá._

Habían sido las palabras de Nami, y al ver esa mirada llena de determinación y miedo; supo que de alguna extraña y retorcida manera su pequeña hermana decía la verdad.

Sacudió con su mano los cabellos naranjas de su hermana y está bufo.

Tenía miedo.

Estaba aterrada en realidad.

Almirantes, frutas del diablo, buster call, guerras, muertes.

El pensar que Nami enfrentaría todo eso le producía un gran temor, y también un profundo respeto.

Su consuelo era saber que junto a ella estaría un pequeño pero poderoso equipo, lo que le recordaba…

-Oye Nami.

-Hm

-Insisto en que el pervertido no será un buen esposo, yo te encontrare uno mejor. Ya verás.

Y a través del huerto, la infantil risa de Nami retumbó arrancando después una de Nojiko.

-oOoOoOo-

Sus manos acariciaron suavemente su cabeza, mientras tarareaba una vieja canción de cuna.

A través de los ventanales la luz matutina bañaba la habitación por completo.

 _-Haré deliciosa comida para ti mamá. Ya lo verás._

Sonrió al recordar esas palabras cuando Sanji había aparecido aquella mañana con una canasta repleta de comida.

Mentiría al decir que no se sorprendió al probar la comida y descubrir que estaba deliciosa, no sabía como su pequeño había mejorado su habilidad culinaria.

Pero había sido calmante, de alguna manera la comida la había relajado y dejado satisfecha, hasta podría jurar que se sentía con más fuerzas.

Sus dedos acariciaron los callos de sus manos y sus ojos se clavaron en los moretones en sus mejillas.

Los sirvientes le habían comentado como todo el Germa estaba sorprendido por la mejoría que había tenido el rubio en la última semana.

De ser el más débil había logrado incrementar su capacidad, pudiendo incluso plantarle cara el solo a todos sus hermanos juntos.

Su esposo estaba igual de sorprendido, pero por lo menos había dejado de menospreciar a Sanji y le había permitido el cocinar.

Su hijo no quería ser un Vinsmoke, le había dicho.

El tenía un sueño.

Encontrar el gran azul y ser el mejor chef del mundo.

Y un objetivo.

Reunirse con sus amigos y su gran amor.

-Aún creo que eres muy pequeño para pensar en casarte- susurró a un dormido Sanji.

El se removió en sueños y frunció el ceño arrancándole a ella una suave sonrisa.

-Pero si ese es tu deseo, yo te apoyaré siempre.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo, lo sabía pero el tiempo que fuera haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarlo.

Quizás ella no fuera fuerte pero era muy inteligente.

¿Sería acaso muy pronto el hablarle de lo peligroso que era el gobierno mundial?

Quizás también fuera buena idea intercambiar cartas de nuevo con Otohime y Shakky.

-Alguien podría traerme algo donde escribir. Por favor.-

 **Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben que son bienvenidos todos sus comentarios para poder saber si la historia es de su agrado.**

 **Agradezco el apoyo y se que ya son pocos los lectores que quedan, lo sé y es mi culpa.**

 **A los que siguen mis demás historias les alegrará saber que ya estoy a la mitad del nuevo capítulo del crossover de Naruto y Bleach, se perfectamente que es quizás la historia más popular y por ello me esforzaré el doble.**

 **Les mando muchos besos y abrazos.**

 **Hasta la próxima, prometo darme prisa en actualizar.**

 **Nos vemos!!**


End file.
